doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Trivia
Featured Did you know that Doom's intermission screen shows the Tower of Babel being built during the second episode? Did you know that the level names in Thy Flesh Consumed, the final episode in Ultimate Doom, are all taken from passages in the King James Version of the Bible? Did you know that the soul sphere was originally supposed to be an "extra life" powerup, before the concept of lives was dropped during development? Did you know that the chainsaw and shotgun weapons in the game were inspired by the Evil Dead series of movies? Did you know that a super shotgun blast at close range can do more damage than the rocket launcher? Did you know that the nearby presence of demons and zombies is indicated to the player by a sound? Did you know that Doom 3 contains numerous references to classic Doom? Did you know that Doom contains an extra status bar face which is hardly ever displayed due to a bug in the game? Did you know that Doom's automap was originally intended to include a minigame as an easter egg? Did you know that the Nightmare! skill level was added as a joke, in response to comments that the game was too easy? Did you know that Doom Alpha version 0.5 had an old version of MAP10: Refueling Base from Doom II in it? Did you know that the Doom II map Circle of Death takes its automap name from the "Hoe of Destruction" found in Ultima VII? Did you know that the name "Doom" comes from a scene in the movie The Color of Money? Did you know that vanilla Doom can be launched with skill level set to 0, which makes levels empty of all monsters and items? Did you know that many sound effects used in classic Doom games were acquired from Sound Ideas' General series sound effects library, which is why they can be heard in various movies and television shows? Did you know that in vanilla Doom Pain Elementals and Arch-Viles can never be the primary target of another monster? Did you know that the -turbo command line parameter was added to Doom by John Carmack in a setup that would allow Shawn Green to beat John Romero in a deathmatch? Did you know that in vanilla Doom it is possible to render an Arch-Vile attack harmless by saving and loading the game while the Arch-Vile is performing the offensive? More trivia Did you know that Doom was originally supposed to be based on the movie Aliens? Did you know that, in Doom versions up to 1.1, it was possible to run the game on three monitors at once, giving a 270-degree field of vision? Did you know that the -avg command line parameter refers to Austin Virtual Gaming, a shop near the University of Texas set up in 1994 for pay-for-play Doom deathmatches? Did you know that the abbreviation BFG stands for "Big Fucking Gun"? Did you know that John Carmack went to juvenile detention for trying to steal an Apple II computer when he was a teen? Did you know that Doom was released one day after a U.S. Senate hearing on violent video games? Did you know that id Software did not release a shareware version of Doom II? Did you know that John Romero coined the term "deathmatch" while he and John Carmack were developing Doom's multiplayer mode? Did you know that the Doom music was based on music by bands including Pantera, AC/DC, Metallica, Slayer and Alice in Chains? Did you know that a bug in the Doom engine allows certain Mancubus shots to go through walls? Did you know that in Doom version 1.0 map E1M4: Command Control contained a swastika-shaped structure? Did you know that Doomguy has made a cameo appearance in Duke Nukem 3D and Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3's PC version? Did you know that id Software coined the initial concept of Quake before developing Doom? Category:Doom Wiki